fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Kagura Sohma/Relationships
Family Unnamed Mother Sohma Family Kyo Sohma The reason Kagura likes Kyo so much is because she pitied him for being considered as the outcast in the Sohma family. She first met him in a clearing near his house, drawing fried eggs in the dirt with a stick. Kagura saw him and asked if he was the cat. When he says yes, she introduces herself enthusiastically. "I'm Kagura, the boar of the Zodiac!" Kyo tries to go back home, saying his mother would be angry if he was caught talking to another child. She pays that remark no attention, saying that it would be alright if they played for a little while. They sneak out of the Sohma Estate and go to a local park. There, she tries to convince him to let her try on his bracelet, the one that keeps him from changing into his true form. He refuses, but Kagura thinks he's trying to keep the bracelet to himself. She pulls it off him, and he instantly changes. Kagura runs in fear, but then stops at her house, and thinks: "I thought I had it hard. Compared to that boy, I have it easy." She then turns around and convinces herself that she loves him. From that day on, Kyo is fearful of Kagura's 'loving' actions (beating him up and loving him at the same time) but Kyo always rejects her, saying that he never liked her. Isuzu Sohma After Isuzu's parents said they didn't need her anymore, it was decided that she was to stay in Kagura's home. Isuzu is much like Kagura, for they both have a temper against the person they love. Kagura worries about her cousin/foster sister as much as Hiro Sohma, and worried for her when she was in the hospital. At some point she offended Rin, who later snaps at her for critiquing Tohru, eliciting an apology and a hug from her. Yuki Sohma Shigure Sohma Ritsu Sohma Possibly because they are close in age, Kagura and Ritsu seem to be quite close friends. She is seen with him in her last appearance in the manga, seeing Tohru and Kyo off and he also gives her a furisode (the most expensive kimono for unmarried women) as a gift - although he almost tears and ruins it when she suggests he marry Mitsuru. Kazuma Sohma Friends Tohru Honda When Kagura first met Tohru Honda, she thought of her as a love rival when Tohru mentioned that she liked the Cat from the Zodiac as she was talking to Shigure and Kagura overheard their conversation, and thought Tohru would try to steal Kyo away from her. When Shigure asked Tohru if she was a fan of the Cat, too, Tohru replied: "That's me!" And Kagura instantly yelled: "Rivalry! But I will not lose!" She told Tohru that she liked everything about Kyo. After Kagura had broken the doors several times, Kagura stays up late, trying to fix the doors and Tohru offers to help and Tohru tells Kagura how much she admires Kagura for being so faithful when it comes to love and about their mutual love for the Cat. As they talk about Kyo and about the Zodiac, Kagura shows Tohru the paper cut-out cat that Kagura made and pasted it onto the door and then Tohru made a paper cut-out rat and did the same thing and the girls have become closer and then becoming close friends. Category:Relationships